


Her Souvenir

by LifeisAimz



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Brainwashing, Cal is a girl AU, Canon-Typical Violence, Dom/sub, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Falling In Love, Gal Kestis, Hurt/Comfort, Imperial Torture Chair, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Inquisitor Cal Kestis, Lesbians in Space, Mind Control, Seduction to the Dark Side, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeisAimz/pseuds/LifeisAimz
Summary: Cal Kestis has failed.The Empire has the holocron and The Second Sister has finally captured her Jedi and is eager to mould her into an Inquisitor like herself.Cal battles with the pull to the dark side and forbidden feelings she’s kept buried since their first encounter on Bracca begin to grow stronger, tempting her to ruin.Cal finds her strength to resist faltering...
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Trilla Suduri | Second Sister, Caltrilla - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	1. Defeat

**Author's Note:**

> Inquisitor AU  
> Cal is a girl in this AU.

Trilla faces off against an exhausted Cal on a landing platform on the planet Kashyyyk.

Ship blaster fire and explosions reign above and around them in every direction. The Empire has completely overrun any rebel resistance here, and the Mantis was forced to flee, leaving Cal behind.

"Your friends are gone! We have won this day, and you, evading me for so long, will finally be mine for the taking."

The young simply Jedi glared at her enemy in response.

Cal refused to give her the satisfaction of giving into despair.

She steeled herself and tightened her fighting stance, the bright blue of her lightsaber shone with defiance.

“Is that all you got?”

"All I've got? My dear, you've lost. Admit it. Accept it. Spare yourself this bravado and submit. You have no escape. No place to run. Your friends are long gone, and even that beloved droid of yours is with them. You have nothing to look forward to except me, the Inquisitors, and the Empire."

“They escaped. That’s good enough for me” She retorted quickly. 

“Cere betrayed you. How predictable.” Trilla shot back.

She holds back from striking in anger, it would only throw her off balance.

Her mind ran through several escape scenarios, none were viable.

Even if she could somehow defeat Trilla or stun her, she had a legion of Troopers to get through.

She took a deep breath and accepted the ever increasing likelihood of death.

“Blaze of glory it is then...” She said to herself.

She focuses herself and strikes at Trilla.

Cal is pulling every move she can think of. 

Anything to try and crack the Inquisitor's defences and gain the upper hand.

An all out, desperate and final last effort.

Trilla laughs as her saber throws Cal's attacks to one side, then the other, never bothering to ignite the second half. With a deft spin, she dodges an overhead swing, allowing Cal to go off balance and stumble past her.

Cal trips into the dirt, falling for Trilla’s counter, a stupid mistake that would cost her.

The lightsaber flies from her hand as she hits the ground with a hard thud. Knocking the wind out of her.

Her weapon rolls away. being swiftly taken by one of the spectating Purge Troopers.

“ **Fuck**.” an exasperated Cal wheezes.

As she struggles to recover her breathing. She hears the sound of Trilla’s footsteps coming towards her.

She feels a painful pressure on her back as the Inquisitor’s boot rests on the fallen jedi. 

Cal yelps in pain.

"My dear Cal Kestis. I've finally gotten you. You put up a halfway decent fight until now, I'll admit. But this was how it was always going to end. You, too exhausted to move, with my foot on your back. You've lost Padawan. Soon, I will make you _mine_."

She presses harder into the panting form, pressing her into the dirt. The power of the Dark Side radiates from the Inquisitor, attempting to blot out all thought in Cal’s mind.

Cal tries to strike at her with a free arm, but the compacted effect of her endured injuries has all but demolished her.

A frustrated flail is all she can handle, her lungs heavy with effort, shaking with anxiety and indignation.

“BACK OFF!!” She screams into the dirt, defiant to the end.

Her body may be broken. But her spirit would not be so easily crushed.

"A fighter, until the end. You'll make a very good asset to Lord Vader. But it is indeed the end, Padawan. The end of your little crusade, the end of the Resistance, and the end of Cal Kestis, last Padawan of the Jedi Order."

The intensity of the dark Force grew, the characteristic low rumble growling with intensity came into Cals mind.

It attacked her will to resist and tried to push back every outward stab of defiance from the Jedi.

Cal pushes back with her own force, the only weapon left to use.

If nothing else, she might be able to die of exhaustion.

She constructs mental walls against the approach of Trilla’s psychic assaults.

“Not. Yet.” Cal’s inner voice declared vehemently.

"Stronger than I expected, but when i get you back to Nur i will have a proper chance to break you.”

Trilla towered over Cal, The Jedi could sense the Inquisitor’s emotions of satisfaction and victory.

“Now, Padawan, it will be so much easier for the both of us if you obey. I won't have to spend months of my time converting you, and you won't have to spend months in agony. I see that suspicion in your mind, that using the Force to remove yourself from this life could give you rest. It won't work. I would know. I see all of your thoughts, you project them so loudly. You can hide _nothing_ from me."

Cal wanted to scream. Not even inside her head could she be safe.

But if Trilla was going to listen anyway...Cal would respond.

“Then you better tell your troopers to run along and get the torture ready, Trilla.

I won't give you a thing...and I’ll be damned if i make this easy for you...” Her mind communicated in reply.

This was the only part remaining of her that had any power left. She was utterly drained, but not yet defeated.

She would laugh if her mouth wasn’t soaked with her own blood.

"Your resolve is better than most of the Jedi I've killed. I'm impressed. But as you wish..."

The Force took Cal, raising her into the air from under Trilla's boot by the neck. Trilla walked then towards the edge of the platform, and an Imperial ship flew up to the edge, ramp lowering. A trooper handed Trilla a pair of energy cuffs, and she slapped them onto Cal's limp arms, binding them together as the captive floated in front of Trilla. She released her hold on Cal's neck, allowing her to fall harshly to the ground.

"You still have the privilege of walking, so I suggest you make use of it before you force me to remove that as well."

Cal limped to her feet, arms bound and body captured. She made her way up the ramp.

She said nothing. Steeling herself for the horrors that awaited. She needed to maintain her focus.

A Purge Trooper soon interrupted her and forced the Jedi down by her shoulders into a seat harness.

Trilla walks past the captive, no longer concerned with her for the time being, and strolls into the cockpit.

"Bring us to Nur. I have some... Reprogramming to do. And I need to talk with Lord Vader before retiring." 

She comes back to the passenger seating, and sits down across from Cal. The engines roar to life, and the ship takes off into orbit.

"You have a long, long road ahead of you Padawan. You can make it shorter, if you behave." 

Cal grits her teeth and makes a grunt of disobedience. 

Her eyes shoot a burning glare at her captor.

Saying anything would just give Trilla satisfaction at this point.

She knew Trilla’s words were true. It was going to be the worst thing she ever faced.

Order 66 seems like a pleasant memory in comparison. Clones were only out to kill her back then.

She knows the Second Sister has much worse planned.

Hopefully she would perish before her spirit did.

"I sense your fear, Padawan. I can taste it in the air. It's so strong. And you are right to be afraid. The path ahead for you will be painful. Needlessly so I might add, youve given me no end of trouble so I will torture you beyond what you could ever imagine. And then farther."

She smirked, the malice apparent in Trilla's surprisingly bright green eyes, no longer masked in shadow.

"And then, I'll mold you into my own apprentice. You'll forget you were ever a part of this rebel nonsense. And you will serve with me under Lord Vader."

Cal’s heart felt a pang of anxiety, but she refused to vocalise it. Refused to plead.

She wouldn’t play Trilla’s games. 

She wanted Cal to be scared, to beg for mercy, to submit.

All she had left was delaying and stopping that as long as she could. 

She couldn’t bear to hold eye contact with Trilla, Cal’s eyes fixated on the floor.

She thought to herself, Is this how it ends? Was this the final cost of trying to save a friend's life back on Bracca? For daring to trust someone other than the Force?

The Universe is cruel, she decided.

"can't even look at me. Such cowardice. I'll break you of that, turn you into something without fear. This, the Dark Side can do. You'll soon see the true power of the Force.”

The Inquisitor sits back, still staring intently at her captive, studying, making mental notes on what needs adjustment. Her gaze lingers hungrily in many places, but the moments pass and she moves on, continuing her studious visual examination.

Cal closes her eyes and escapes into meditation one last time. 

Maybe the last she will ever have with light inside her.

She hides away from Trilla’s presence. 

And loses herself in the force.

The silent void calms her, it is a welcome respite. 

The last port before the storm comes in.

”I have failed you, Master. I am scared.” She calls out through the force to the Lasat who saved her life all those years ago.

She knows all she will receive in return is silence, but she wanted to say goodbye.

By the time Trilla has finished her intense examination, the drop vessel has landed on the command ship, and the back doors to the craft have opened with the ramp extended to the floor of the massive hanger surrounding them. Trilla stands up, ignoring the Padawan, and struts out onto the deck, returning the Inquisitor helmet to her head.

"Take her to Room 3, and lock her in. I'll be with her when I've finished my report to Lord Vader."

She looks towards Cal again, acknowledging her presence once more. **"I'm going to have fun breaking you."**

Cal is awoken from her meditation as the Troopers haul her to her new home.

It was nice while it lasted.

The air here feels cold and artificial. The Dark side is strong here, it presses down on Cal’s being like the entire weight of an ocean.

She is thrown into a cell, and curls up in the fetal position, trying to savour this final moment. 

This lack of pain, this feeling of her soul still intact.

The Jedi will hold it in her heart and use it as a shield for as long as can.

She would cherish every second she still had left in the cell before they took her out again.

She wouldn’t let the tears come. She needed one last moment of dignity to herself.

She thinks to herself about those who will live because she stayed behind, her crewmates on the Mantis.

She doesn’t care about the mission, just let them survive.

Let them hide.

Let them be safe.

Live the life she cant anymore.

“Trust only...in the Force...” she whispers to herself. The last words before she is thrown into the fire.

Some hours pass, with no change or indication of time passing. The cell remains the same, and the only difference that could be noticed was the telltale shift as the ship jumped to hyperspace. Without warning, the door slides open, revealing the Second Sister in her complete outfit, a new intensity of the Force radiating from her. She's rested. But there is more than that. She radiates... Pride. 

"Well, I do believe it's time for us to begin. Guards!" 

Shock troopers march into the cell, and lift Cal from her position by the armpits. She is marched out, and several winding hallways and elevators later, a door open in front of the Inquisitor, revealing a mostly plain and empty room, save the single black chair in the center, surrounded by what can only be implements of torture.

Cal looks at the scene before her as she is forced towards her horrific fate.

She is simply speechless, she has no retorts or sarcasm that can lighten her fear.

Her legs feel weak, the Dark side energy of this room is saturated with pain and suffering.

 **Don’t break**. She told herself.

As she is pushed onto the imposing chair of torture, the Jedi inhales deeply, taking in as much air as she can.

Cal attempts to regulate her breathing slowly while the troopers lock in her wrists and ankles.

Upon making contact, her psychometry kicks in.

She sees visions of those came before her.

Some died. Some broke. All of them screamed.

It takes everything Cal has to not scream as well, but the effect it was having was clearly noticeable to the Inquisitor.

She is secured by the Troopers. Her eyes staring back at Trilla’s black and crimson helmet. Who was watching her intently.

There was nothing for Cal at this point to say that Trilla wouldn’t mock. 

So she denied The Second Sister any further ammunition.

"that ability of yours works in my favor today. You already know what happens to those who sit in this chair. And you're simply the next in line."

A small prick in the Padawans arm and a needle quickly withdrew into the many implements surrounding her

"That, dear Padawan, is a favorite of Imperial Interrogators. A serum. Not to force truths from your tongue, or cause searing pain in your every nerve. I can get those things very easily. No, this simply increases your fear. Makes you more horrified at what's around you. Makes you dread the very passing of time. We will allow it to take full effect, then we will get to work breaking you down into nothing."

Cal winced as she was injected with the serum.

A chill swiftly ran through her entire body.

She closed her eyes and tried to shut out all sensation.

But it was in vain, she already started to feel her heart palpitate while anxiety gripped her mind.

It tightened around her like a vice, the anxiety grew and compounded with an ever growing feel of dread.

Her eyes darted around the room as she entered the flight or fight response. She could choose neither.

It was a primal fear that possessed her, it made her feel small, powerless and weak.

Worse than any nightmare, she felt more danger here than she ever did in battle.

Her breathing became shallow as she started to hyperventilate and her attempts to maintain composure started to crack.

The equipment around became more frightening to look out as her brain raced and imagined what it would feel when it started to shock her.

A whimper escaped her mouth. A fearful sound she suppressed far too late.

Every last piece of willpower she had was what it took to say her next words without sobbing.

“Trilla...don’t do this...please.”

She hated herself for saying it but fear was her ruling emotion now.

At the mention of her name, the Inquisitor whipped around, and a pure force of intense malevolence closed in around Cal’s mind, pressing in from every direction. 

"I am Second Sister to you, Padawan"

She spits the last word, prodding a button on the control panel. A jolt of electricity surges through the captive, entering and exiting at all points in her body from the surface of the chair, sending her body arching and struggling against the restraints.

Trilla’s force influence petrifies the young rebel. It’s either a lot stronger than usual, or Cal is weaker.

It made her want to run and hide.

As soon as the first arc made contact the emotional composure she had spent hours building was smashed in an instant.

The serum was too much. 

The pain was far more terrible than she could ever have thought possible.

She screamed loud enough for the whole Empire to hear.

The sensations were already excruciating, there was no time to adapt or fight through it.

A terrified tearful cry comes from Cal as the chair cycles the shocks.

She sobs between waves as the chair charges up another dose. 

She pleads desperately as if crying will somehow slow its progress “Nonononono...”

Every second is agony. Every nerve burns with unrelenting lingering pain. 

It was hell made real.

Tears streamed down her face. 

another scream consumed her, much to The Second Sister’s enjoyment.

She regretted her choices so much. She wanted to take it all back. 

But it wouldn’t stop, another cascade of screams erupted from her.

She was alone. She was engulfed by immense fear and pain. Cal Kestis was starting to drown.

And still more shocks came…

  
After what seems like an eternity the shocks stop.

Despite the warped perception of time the drug has given Cal, only a few seconds have passed.

"Well, I'd say you've got at least the correct attitude now to address me properly, haven't you Padawan?"

Cal recovers with panicked gasps, her words blurt out before she can stop herself.

“Yes...Second Sister.”

She gulps after saying it, clearly surprised that's what she said. 

If this kept up, Trilla would eventually break her down through simple attrition. Cal trembled at the reality of what was happening to her.

"Good! I'm afraid that's only the beginning. You've caused me a lot of pain and effort on the path to your capture. I expect you to repay that debt before i give you anything"

The shocks resume, this time accompanied by a very intense mental pressure. 

It wasn't looking for anything, merely looking to subdue Cal. To suppress and remove all sense of identity

”No!” She protested fruitlessly as a new round of shocks were unleashed on her.

Cal cries once more. She feels like she is breaking apart. 

She can't hold back the pain and resist Trilla’s mental assault at the same time.

Her mind bends to the Inquisitor’s influence, a vulnerability Trilla could tear ever wider was beginning to form. All her thoughts and secrets lay unguarded.

Cal was in too much pain to care.

Her train of thought was a run away choir of voices crying out in fear and suffering.

 **makeitstopmakeitstopmakeitstop**...

Cal screamed as her vision blurred from the agony. Tears interjecting her whimpering cries.

“I’M SORRY!” She exclaims remorsefully as her mind draws on the one thing that started all of this off.

“I just wanted to save my friend! I didn’t want to let him die!”

Trilla smirks “And that moment of naivety is all it took for the Empire to find you. Just like they found me.”

”You’ll see.” She whispered to Cal’s mind with the smallest trace of sympathy. 


	2. Vulnerabilities

* * *

It had been a month since the Second Sister had taken Cal captive. 

It felt longer than that. Time was an agonisingly slow torture in itself

Even hours later in her cell, the effects of the terrifying serum lingered. 

She learned to dread the sound of footsteps, the chatter of stormtroopers, the telltale sound of her cell being opened before she was dragged away for more reconditioning.

She was starting to forget what it felt like to be at peace.

No rescue came for her. She was too deep in Imperial Space, the Mantis crew would not survive.

Not even a Fleet would breach this Fortress.

Cal had accepted that fact and instead focused what little energy she had to meditate best she could. To delay her inevitable fall.

However it was a useless endeavor, her connection to the force was broken. 

It was lacking focus and energy, just like her body.

Whatever they fed her was designed to keep her alive but nothing more than that.

After her first session, they had fitted a collar to her neck. 

According to Trilla, It was designed to disrupt her connection to the force, so she couldn't use her abilities to attack the guards or herself.

She had lost all composure since the first session.

She no longer talked back, for fear of escalating more punishment.

Her once brave facade had since melted away and she was openly afraid every time the stormtroopers dragged her away.

She knew it was stupid to beg, but she did anyway. 

She feared that room, somehow each time was worse than the last. The very thought of it reduced her to trembling tears.

Trilla’s mind probes had gathered every scrap of rebel intel from her mind, she was too weak to block her out anymore.

Every session created a new crack in her now fragile exterior; one that the Second Sister was all too eager to break entirely and remould for her dark purposes.

A thought at the back of Cal’s mind almost wanted that.

Simply to end the ordeal already. 

She flinched from her huddled sleeping position as she heard footsteps approaching her cell. Anxiety flooded into Cal, she knew another session of reconditioning was due. 

They stopped at her cell, just like always.

“Wake up, Padawan” an all too familiar voice commanded as the ray shields of her cell deactivated. 

Cal opened her eyes to see Trilla gazing down at her.

Without a word, Cal weakly got to her feet.

She was used to the daily routine of Troopers hauling her away by now, it hurt less if she cooperated.

But none came in. 

“Hah” The Second Sister chuckled “perhaps you can be trained” she said mockingly.

Cal just stared at the floor, trying to avoid the Inquisitor’s gaze.

A few weeks ago, she would have tried to wipe the smile off Trilla’s face with some kind of defiant reply. But she didn't see the point anymore.

She just stood there silently, waiting for instruction.

“oh my…and no backtalk either?” Trilla cooed “Someone’s trying to be a good girl today.” a gloved hand gently stroked Cal’s cheek.

It's the only positive sensation she's had since arriving, it catches the young Jedi off guard, she doesn't recoil from it.

**Good girl**.

A splinter in her mind lights up at the words, a small happy thought she doesn't want to give voice to. 

A forbidden whisper of a feeling. It crosses her mind unguarded

**I want to be good for her.**

Trilla can read her emotion, even without the use of the force. 

Her eyes burn into Cal’s. It is accompanied with a knowing smirk which causes Cal to dart her eyes away in shame. “You are full of surprises Padawan. Come”

She gestures for the anxious Jedi to follow her. 

“If you can come quietly without the need for restraining, i may consider being lenient with you today.

I am nothing if not fair, I did say you could make this road shorter if you chose to.”

Cal didn't even debate the choice, she stepped out of the Cell.

“Obedience is rewarded little Jedi.” Trilla purred.

If it afforded her even just one less second of pain, it was worth playing Trilla’s game.

“tch” Trilla tutted “so much quieter now, reconditioning certainly has left its mark on you.”

A jolt of fear rushes up through her spine at the mere mention of it, threatening to send her to her knees.

The Second Sister steadies her with a tight grip around her arm.

“Careful, Padawan. Some might get the impression you're afraid of these sessions.” She taunted playfully 

“don't worry. It will make you stronger. When you give in to the dark side.”

As much as she hates to admit it, Trilla’s physical contact is having a calming effect on Cal. 

Maybe she’s just nicer to interact with than the Troopers. 

The Inquisitor pulls her closer and looks down at her with those dark enthralling eyes.

“Cere might have lied to you, might have abandoned you, but I won't. I’ll look after you.

You belong to the Empire. You belong to _me_.”

Cal felt Trilla’s presence in her mind, overpowering everything around it. Paralysing her into compliance.

“And I can sense deep down, buried under all your foolish Jedi repression and resistance. You _want_ to be mine. Don't you?” The Second Sister teased with delight.

“The game of cat and mouse, the chase. This was how you always wanted it to end? Wasn't it? Kestis? You _wanted_ me to catch you.”

Confused frantic feelings tumbled inside Cal Kestis as Trilla relentlessly attacked her hidden weaknesses with her mind games.

Cal felt like she was on the edge of tears.

”Oh Padawan! Such emotion!” The Second Sister said sarcastically.

Cal said nothing, but the look on her face and pained look in her eyes betrayed her inner turmoil.

“Oh. How Precious.” The Inquisitor laughed at the flustered Jedi as she led her to reconditioning once more.

“No confessions yet. Padawan. All in good time, we have more work to do.” 

“...yes Second Sister” Cal responded meekly, bracing herself for more pain. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Falling

Trilla was true to her word. In the reconditioning sessions that followed, her compliance was rewarded with a reduction in pain.

The young Jedi knew this was a trick to get her to submit to Trilla’s wants and control.

But she didn't care, she just wanted it to stop

She preferred the isolation chamber to it some days.

That was a different ordeal in itself, left alone to her thoughts and unchecked emotions, while the Dark side was allowed to seep into her being.

Her anger stewed, Her hatred rose for Cere and the rebellion who abandoned her once they had got what they wanted. 

She even started to resent the Jedi, who had found her at a young age and taken away her chance for a normal life.

She was a fool for believing such idealistic dreams.

Their teachings are what got her caught.

She was forced to reflect all the pain she had paid for on their behalf.

And yet, every time they let her out she was starting to become happy to see Trilla, despite everything.

Trilla was the only one who spoke to her,

The only one who understood her.

Because she knew what it was like to be in Cal’s position.

Even with her internal protest at such feelings, she felt closer to the Inquisitor with each passing day. Or maybe Trilla’s mind games were finally bringing her to heel.

It hardly mattered in the end. The result would be the same.

Cal would do anything to avoid the chair. Thanks to her psychometry every new experience compounded upon the last. 

When The Second Sister came to her cell she had two Purge Troopers in tow.

“I think you're ready for a change of pace today, Padawan.” She smiled devilishly as Cal came to her side.

“If you succeed, you get a day's respite from reconditioning. If you fail, you will go in for twice as long” 

Cal felt a mix of fear and motivation at the challenge.

“I have faith in your abilities Padawan, if you are willing to embrace the dark side to achieve victory”

The Inquisitor looked over to the Purge Troopers next to her “These two will escort you to the Dojo. Where you will face your opponent.”

Trilla softly caressed underneath Cal’s chin with her hand, who couldn't help but lean into her touch.

“I can trust you to behave and not try to make any silly escape attempts? Can't I?” 

“Yes, Second Sister. I understand.” Cal replied submissively.

After her many failed attempts and their subsequent punishments, Cal genuinely didn't want to anymore.

“ _ Excellent _ .” The Second Sister said with a tone of praise one would use for a pet.

“Give her a stim before she is sent out, she needs to be able to fight” Trilla instructed before sending them away.

A large imposing figure lumbered up to them as they turned the corner.

It was none other than the Ninth Sister.

“Ninth Sister.” The pair of Purge Troopers acknowledged in unison.

Cal was shocked to see her, she thought she was dead.

“Well well, I had to see it for myself!

If it isn't the bracca scrap rat!“ She jeered.

“Surprised to see me again? It takes more than trash like you to finish me off.” The Dowutin growled 

The accompanying Troopers swiveled round to Cal with their weapons raised, ready to strike down any physical retaliation.

However they didn't need to.

Cal did not react to her insults, she didn't want to jeopardize the task Trilla had set for her, she just stared blankly back at Ninth.

Neither reacting nor provoking.

“What? nothing to say Jedi? that's a first.

I heard Second Sister had beaten you and taken you as a souvenir, but i didn't realise she had you THIS well trained” she snorted in derision.

“Enjoy the deathmatch. Jedi.” Her parting shot as she stomped away from them

Cal’s guards continued to lead her through the hallways and security doors until they reached an empty locker room.

Laying on a table in the centre was a Lightsaber with a carbon black body. The Dark side emanated from it, it was almost certainly a red kyber crystal.

She felt a sharp prick in her arm as one of the Troopers administered the stim. 

“Your inhibitor collar has been deactivated for the duration of this task.

You are to take the saber and proceed into Dojo. 

...Your compliance has been noted.” The Trooper stated coldly.

The Troopers left her as the door to the room locked, leaving her with no option but forward.

She walked over to the lightsaber, trailing her hand in the air around it; almost afraid to touch it.

It felt dark and powerful, her psychometry could sense the energy of it. The unmistakable weapon of an Inquisitor.

She hesitated for a moment.

There was a sense of finality in this act.

She knew that by placing her hands on this weapon, Cal would be another step closer to becoming what Trilla wanted her to be. 

**An Inquisitor, just like her.**

A voice inside her whispered to her to seize it.

She called the Lightsaber to her hand with the force and ignited it.

It’s bright crimson hue seemed to hypnotise her.

She swung the weapon around, testing its weight and motion. 

Adrenaline rushed into her system.

Cal felt a rush of intoxicating power holding it. 

After weeks of feeling helpless, this weapon reinstated her confidence.

She wanted to win. She  _ would  _ win. 

Whatever foe awaited her in the dojo

**She would annihilate them.**

  
  
  
  



	4. Breaking

Cal walked through the door as it slid open to reveal the dojo, 

Before her was a wide open room, split in the centre.

Mobile platforms bridged the gap above a magma vent.

Above the chamber behind some glass was the observation level.

Standing there was Trilla in her full uniform.

Alongside her was someone else who she could only assume was the Grand Inquisitor from what she remembered from her intel.

He had bright yellow eyes and a menacing sharp smile. She felt his eyes on her.

She looked to the other side of the Dojo.

Several Purge Troopers armed with Blasters, Electrostaffs and even one weilding an Electrohammer marched out.

Clearly their goal was to kill her, or at least come close to that.

The leading Trooper looked at Cal with malicious excitement. 

“A Jedi. This is what I've trained for.”

Cal ignited her lightsaber, the sound of it cut through the air with a harsh noise.

A small smirk formed on her face. 

“Begin” The Grand Inquisitor declared over the intercom.

A barrage of blaster fire was fired upon her, she deflected it effortlessly as she lunged towards her opponents.

With a leap over the centre she descended on the first Trooper.

It only took a few swift precise strikes to dispatch this Trooper before she moved onto the other firing on her. Impaling him on her Lightsaber.

This wasn't how Cal usually fought, this time she allowed herself to tap into her anger, she let her pain fuel her. 

She felt faster and stronger than she usually did, she had no restraint left, winning this fight was all that mattered.

The Jedi snarled as she laid down a furious assault of saber strikes on the Trooper with the Electrostaff, countering his attacks perfectly before striking her saber deep into his armour.

She pulls her weapon out, almost proud of her work.

She hoped Trilla would be pleased with her.

The only Trooper that remained was the one that was holding the Electrohammer. 

Cal had made the mistake of turning her back to him while she was occupied with the last Trooper.

A powerful strike threw her across the room, pain pulsed through her body as she quickly scrambled to her feet. 

With a single vicious swing she brings her saber down on the hammer, slicing the weapon in two, disarming her opponent.

But she isn't finished yet, The Jedi reaches out with the force and uses it to choke the Trooper.

He grasps at his neck as she cuts off his air. Desperate gasping attempts to breath.

She doesn't relent. She’s lost control, her rage is unbound. Cal’s eyes burn with pure hatred.

She exerts harder and a sickening crack is heard as she crushes the windpipe of the Purge Trooper.

She releases her grip as the lifeless body slumps to the floor.

Cal turns off the Lightsaber.

She takes a moment to recover, her heart is pounding, her body shaking with energy. She takes in rapid shallow breaths. Like an animal after a hunt.

Still trying to process the situation, she stands there unmoving.

Her stillness is interrupted by the intercom.

“Hmm impressive work Initiate, I see that Second Sister’s influence has rubbed off on you” The Grand Inquisitor remarked.

“you may leave, Second Sister will escort you back to your cell.”

With the rush of the fight over and the stim wearing off, She feels a weakness fall over her as she makes her way back to the locker room, almost in a daze.

Trilla was waiting for her inside, her helmet taken off.

“I’ll take that, Padawan. we aren't quite ready to have you wandering the halls with your own saber just yet.” She said teasingly

Cal hands it over to the Inquisitor without objection.

“Good girl. Didn't you do well? Look.” Trilla takes hold of her shoulders and guides her to the mirror.

Cal melts again at Trilla’s praise.

Moments ago she was a fiery inferno of emotion and now she was calm and steady.

There are small yet clear traces of yellow flecks in her eyes, a key sign of dark side usage. 

Her eyes have a subtle dark shade around them, just like Trilla’s.

It had happened. She had fallen.

Cal should be horrified but instead she's fascinated and looks closer.

It wasn't Cal Kestis in front of her. It was someone new, someone stronger

Something must have snapped inside her after weeks of reconditioning, the dojo fight was just the straw that broke the Taun-Tauns back.

Trilla leaned down and whispered into her ear.

Cal felt the Inquisitor’s arms slowly wrap around her torso, holding her tight.

“You're one of us now…” 

Trilla gently squeezed her as Cal let out a quiet mewl of enjoyment.

“Are you enjoying the fall, little Jedi?”

Those feelings buried inside Cal came up to the surface again, they would be easily perceived through the force.

She could feel Trilla’s breath on the back of her neck.

_“Tell me truthfully…Padawan, do you want to be mine?”_

There was no point fighting herself anymore, she wanted Trilla, she wanted to be hers and only hers. 

There was a longing in her that wouldn't abate, tears formed in her eyes as her voice trembled. 

She needed to say it.

“I want to be _yours_...” Cal answered almost pleadingly “I want-“

“-Shhh...You always were, you just didn't realise it till now...my little Jedi...finally _all mine_.” The Second Sister said as she softly comforted the girl, laying a small kiss on the back of her neck.

Judging from the tone of voice Trilla sounded very pleased with Cal’s response.

“There is no Jedi Code to deny your desires anymore...let me show you what that means…” Trilla whispered hungrily as she reached under Cal’s shirt and began to play with her breasts.

“There's more to the dark side than just pain and hate...there's also passion…” The Second Sister fondled Cal with a little more ardour.

The Jedi let out a moan, the intimate contact overwhelming her. 

After all the reconditioning she endured, these pleasurable sensations were amplified tenfold due to their absence.

“You want more? _Good_. Then strip. Now.” Trilla ordered.

Cal was only too happy to obey such commands.

Not even a second after she had removed her last item of clothing, Trilla already had her pushed up against the wall. Their hands all over each other.

Their lips collided into one another as the Inquisitor finally laid claim to her prize.

Trilla broke the kiss to stare into Cal’s eyes. 

A breathless laugh escaped from the shorter girl. Staring back, she clung tighter to Trilla as her heart trembled with want.

“ **_Mine_ **.” The Second Sister declared.

“ **_Yours_ **.” Her Apprentice echoed.

  
  



	5. Dark Ecstasy

The locker room had been a cascade of pleasure for Cal, She and Trilla had finally collided.

Trilla had broken her at last, and now Cal was letting her emotions have what they want.

Not merely satisfied with just Cal’s lips. 

Trilla restrained herself and had the pair of them clean up.

The Second Sister wanted to continue this somewhere more private and comfortable. Her quarters.

Trilla quickly led the newly fallen jedi through the hallways back to her quarters. Cal’s hand held tightly in her own.

None of the Troopers questioned the Inquisitor. Even the Grand Inquisitor wasn't concerned, simply rolling his eyes at the pair.

This must happen a lot. Cal thought.

Clearly the Inquisitorius were not as strict on personal relationships as the Jedi Order were and her performance in the Dojo must have proven the Jedi inside her was dead. 

She now belonged to not only Trilla, but the Empire as well.

They had finally reached Trilla’s room, who hastily swiped her hand over the scanner.

She pulled Cal inside with such speed, she almost fell over.

After locking the door behind her, the Second Sister was already upon her new charge, lifting her up by her legs and pinning her against the wall in a dominant hold.

“Fuck!” Cal exclaimed from the feeling she was experiencing and gripped onto Trilla tightly.

“Here you are my little mouse. Finally caught and brought back to the nest” The Inquisitor said with ravenous desire

“No-ones ever fucked you? Have they Padawan?” Trilla teased “You never let yourself have that? did you?”

“No...” Cal admitted back

Trilla leaned into her and slowly ran her tongue along Cal’s neck in the most wicked and intimate manner.

“Do you want me to fuck you little Jedi?” She whispered temptingly.

“ _ yes”  _ Cal whined with need “Trilla, i want you” disregarding protocol.

“ **_Outstanding_ ** .” The Second Sister crowed with approval, she locked her lips into Cal’s once again.

The smaller woman fell apart in the arms of the taller one as she was completely supported and held up by the elegant yet athletic physique of the Inquisitor.

Her arms squeezed tighter around Trilla, not wanting to let go.

Here in her clutches, Cal felt many things.

She felt safe, she felt wanted.

But for the first time in a long time she felt protected. 

Cal let out a sigh of joy, like her soul was decompressing with the long exhale of air.

She could feel all her tension and stress leave her body.

Trilla took notice of Cal’s shift and emotions.

A small smile couldn't help but find its way onto her face.

Something in the Inquisitor’s heart softened when she saw her partner's reaction.

She gently placed a hand on Cal’s cheek, touching it affectionately.

“It’s ok...I’ve got you Cal” Trilla’s tone was not possessive or spoken with any kind of authority, it was tender and kind.

Nobody except her Cal would get to see this side of her, The Second Sister thought to herself.

Trilla kissed Cal again, only this was different. 

It was full of compassion, not just desire.

Cal moaned in encouragement as The Second Sister continued her affections upon her Apprentice.

“I’ll always keep you safe.” The Inquisitor promised as she slowly lowered the redhead onto the bed, peeling off her and Cal’s clothes

Trilla pinned Cal’s wrists down.

Cal felt something flutter inside her at the sensation.

“You're home now. No more running, No more hiding.

No-one will hunt you anymore. Because you are now one of us.

...And I’ll kill anyone who tries.” She growled protectively. 

“You’ve thought about this since Bracca haven't you?” Trilla smirked.

The fallen Jedi nodded silently.

“You wanted guidance, because you had been lost for so long.

You saw what you could become but you were too scared to take it.

So deep down you hoped i would catch you, and make you into what you were always meant to be.”

Cal’s eyes shone softly with the darkside as she lay beneath Trilla.

The Inquisitor was extremely proud of her former enemy, she decided it was only right to reward her.

“Out there, they’ll fear you.”

“Here with me, I’ll love you”

“Is that what you want Cal Kestis?” She posed.

“More than anything.” Cal answered longingly as her lip trembled and heart filled up.

Trilla laughed lightly as she gazed into Cal’s eyes with fondness.

_ “How predictable.” _

The two lovers fell together as they became entangled in each other’s pleasure and force essence. 

Trilla took control while Cal gladly followed her lead.

Time seemed to slow, as the couple jointly explored themselves.

They reached dizzying peaks neither had experienced before, each bringing the other to climax in turn.

Cal screamed out Trilla’s name in ecstasy many times when she started to eat her out, not caring if anyone heard her yells. 

She begged for more, much to her Inquisitors delight.

Trilla found rapture in Cal’s submission to her, the former Jedi oozed with eagerness and unguarded vulnerability. The Second Sister adored that about her.

The heat between them gradually abated before sleep at last took hold.

Trilla cradled her Apprentice lovingly in her arms, meanwhile Cal retreated into the shelter of cuddles her Inquisitor provided.

Neither had ever slept so soundly.

  
  
  



	6. Bonds

The line had been crossed, Cal couldn't go back now she had fallen to the Dark side.

Not that it mattered anymore, Cal didn't want the light anymore and she especially didn't want to leave her partner.

Trilla controlled her completely now, and the fallen Jedi never wanted to break free of her.

Cal’s reconditioning continued but the pain now served to fuel her dark side abilities, she almost enjoyed the ordeal now for the power boost she would experience in the dojo afterwards. 

Trilla would train with Cal everyday, rigorously sculpting her into the Inquisitor she was meant to be; a Sister of the Inquisitorious just as deadly as herself.

During a particularly intense training session, The Second Sister was seen to beam with pride when the only thing stopping Cal from making a killing blow on Fifth Brother was simply Trilla’s commands.

She was becoming a well trained and capable fighter. All of her hate and anger directed into the dark side methods of lightsaber combat and force abilities.

The Grand Inquisitor had passed along Vader’s praise for corrupting the former Jedi and retrieving the holocron.

It was no small feat to impress Lord Vader, Cal had felt his overpowering presence a few times since arriving on Nur, Vader was a terrifying void of icy pure darkness. 

Her abilities now eclipsed that of her former self, perhaps even good enough to graduate from Initiate to full Inquisitor and be declared mission ready.

The pair had grown very close and attached to one another in the weeks that had passed. Violently so. 

Trilla nearly took Seventh Sister’s hand for simply coming too close to Cal during one of her trademark hazings of the new recruits, trying to invade her space in a way that only Trilla was allowed to do.

It was a possessive passionate love that consumed them.

Cal no longer had a cell, instead she was afforded the privilege of being Trilla’s bedmate.

Much to their mutual enjoyment.

She no longer needed to be cuffed or treated like a prisoner. She now willingly wore the Imperial black. 

Her chains could no longer be seen and only Trilla held the key.

Trilla had completely devoured her, remoulding Cal’s identity as she saw fit.

And yet she only felt joy being in the arms of the Inquisitor who had hunted and finally caught her.

“I love you” were the words Cal let slip out one night while she was nestled in Trilla’s protective hold.

Trilla had embraced her tighter in response and returned the declaration. “and i love you, Cal.”

She kept this light only for Kestis, Even with all of her darkness, Trilla’s heart was still moved by this.

Love still persists through both the light and dark side of the force.

-

A new day had begun and Cal was finally ready to be deployed on her first mission with Trilla.

She would take up her new identity as the Inquisitor known as Third Sister.

Both of them were in the locker room getting ready to ship out.

Cal had been given new equipment and armour.

A full Inquisitor outfit was presented to her.

She had a black helmet similar to Second’s, only lacking the distinctive flare and authoritative design of her Mistress’ own that indicated her higher rank.

She now had her own double bladed lightsaber, bled from her very own kyber crystal. 

The rest of her armour and clothing were of similar design to that of Second Sister’s.

Cal finished putting on her new uniform, it was intimidating but practical as it still allowed free movement for combat.

Trilla smiled proudly at the sight of Cal in full Imperial garb. It was something to behold knowing how defiant she once was.

“What would Jaro Tapal say?” She asked jokingly. “What would he think if he could see his Padawan now?” 

“Very funny.” Cal returned

“What can i say? I’m proud of my work.” Trilla teased her girlfriend as she wrapped her arms around the shorter Inquisitor.

The Third Sister laughed through her helmet, her voice modulated through its synthesizer. 

“What's the mission?”

“I’m glad you asked.” Trilla replied as she donned her own helmet and hit a button on her bracer, revealing a hologram containing the location of the Mantis.

“Killing your past” She said resolutely.

The Third Sister felt a rush of excitement at the notion of enacting their shared revenge. Cere would witness the cost of her betrayal.

They would destroy her. Together.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Revelation

On a distant world, the two Inquisitors surveyed the city depot. The Mantis had been reported there by Imperial spies.

“She's here. I can sense it” Trilla hissed “ Ceres no longer cut off from the force...seems she’s run out of padawans to sacrifice.”

“She thinks I'm dead.” Cal said calmly 

“She will soon wish that were true.”

Trilla responded while she peered through the electrobinocs.

“We should move now. The Imperial blockades are in place, no one is leaving the city.”

Cal smirked “She has no idea.”

Trilla smiled back “Cere never does.”

The two of them made their way to the depot and surrounded their objective. The Second Sister had Third cover the other exit. 

Trilla felt immense pride watching her partner move so confidently among the Imperial forces she now commanded.

The Troopers looked upon Cal with fear, as they should any Inquisitor. Her turning to the dark was the perfect victory for her.

Trilla may have lost everything because of her before, but now Cere’s failure has gifted the Second Sister with Cal. 

She had the opportunity to make her former master feel the same betrayal, she relished the thought.

Not only had Cal turned and accepted her place as an Inquisitor, she had been completely seduced to the Dark by the Second Sister.

That would cut through Cere better than any lightsaber. 

  
  


-

  
  


Cere was helping Greez with loading the last of the supplies when she sensed The Second Sister’s presence.

“Damn it, i was afraid of this.” She said abruptly.

“Of what? what's going on?” The Lataren questioned.

“Trilla is here, get the ship ready. if I'm not on board in time just leave without me.” She replied bluntly.

“Bu-“ Greez protested.

“GO!” Cere snapped.

Cere rushed round the side of the Depot where the main gate was, only to have her instinct be proven right at the sight of Imperials prowling through the main gate with Trilla leading the pack.

She needed to block the route between them, buy Greez and Merrin enough time to get out of there.

The Jedi Master ignited her lightsaber and cautiously walked into view.

Trilla spotted her former master immediately.

“I was wondering when you crawl out from the hole you’ve been hiding in.” She snarled through her helmet.

“Trilla.” Cere acknowledged remorsefully.

“Already searching the galaxy for another apprentice to lead to ruin?”

This pained Cere. Trilla knew she would feel guilt for leaving Kestis.

“You are the one who killed her.” The Jedi responded.

“And who left her behind? you.” The Inquisitor countered callously.

“You’re a monster.” Cere said frustratingly.

“Oh but you're wrong.” Trilla said smugly “She didn't die. Did you Third Sister? You became so much more.”

“I'm a Sister of the Inquisitorius now.” A synthetic voice from behind Cere answered with pride. She could have sworn she knew that voice, just masked by the modulator. 

It had to be a trick, Cere thought.

The Jedi Master quickly turned her head to see this new Inquisitor before her, as the realisation dawned on her that this darksider was in fact Cal.

Anger and grief bubbled up inside her as she realised the weight of her failure.

The Empire had done the same to Cal as it had done to Trilla. They turned her to the dark and molded her into a weapon.

Trilla’s troops kept aim on Cere, in case she made any sudden moves.

The Second Sister calmly walked up to the Third Sister, removing her helmet in the process.

Cal did the same with her own, revealing her identity to her former ally, She smiled with malevolent intent. 

“No!” Cere shouted with pain.

“You see Cere...Kestis is mine now” The Second Sister gently grabbed the other Inquisitor’s chin with her gloved fingers, tilting their head up to look at her. Trilla took her partner into a deep kiss.

Cere could only watch in disbelief as she watched both of her former apprentices in passionate embrace.

“Cal! You know this goes against the code!” Cere tried to reason with the Jedi in her. “She’s brainwashed you!”

Trilla laughed at Cere’s feeble appeal.

“Oh I think she’s well past caring about the Code at this point Cere, given she’s a  _ very eager _ lover.

Did you know she always felt this way about me? It’s very sweet, deep down all the scared little Jedi wanted was to be in the arms of the Inquisitor chasing her…”

This remark caused Cal to turn red with embarrassment “Trilla!”

“You know I enjoy teasing you Kestis.” The Second Sister smirked.

Cere just gave an “ugh” in response.

Cal ignited her crimson lightsaber. “Do you like it? I made it myself.” she said sarcastically as she drew out her former ally’s memories of Ilum.

Trilla took that as her cue to join in, the Two Inquisitors circled the Jedi Master like two lionesses cornering their prey.

Cere raised her defence. pleading with Cal to return to the light. 

“Cal. Don't do this.” 

“Don't do what?” Cal asked.

“Don’t see through the lies of the Jedi?

Trilla didn't brainwash me. She showed me the truth. Me and her are more alike than you know.”

“Trilla and I were both padawans when the Empire found us.

But who was it that made us a target? who was it that took away our chances for normal lives so we could be “trained”, who then abandoned us in the end?”

Cere refused to answer.

“ **The Jedi** .” Cal said accusingly. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Vengeance

The two Inquisitors engaged the Jedi Master who then deflected both of their strikes with relative ease.

Cere, having reconnected to her former abilities after cutting herself off from the force years ago felt a renewed confidence.

“Don't mistake my despair for an easy fight...Padawans” Cere felt the call to the dark that once helped her escape the Empire. She resisted it, she would not strike them down in anger, she had to remain focused.

“You don't have it in you! Cere!” Trilla spat venomously as she laid down a flurry of vicious sabre attacks.

Cere moved defensively, simply fending off their combined attacks.

Cal tried to sneak in an overhead slash only for Cere to sidestep her.

The Third Sister spun round in anger to swing again only for Cere to reach out with the force and send Cal careening through the air.

The Inquisitor landed painfully on some storage crates and was subsequently stunned from the impact.

This provoked Trilla “You’ll pay for that.” She snarled.

The Mantis flew overhead as it left the Depot, pursued by TIE Fighters until a strange green glow caused it to suddenly disappear from view.

Cere knew it was Merrin’s magic to thank for that, relief washed over her as she knew her comrades had slipped away.. 

“Nowhere left to run Cere.” The Second Sister taunted.

Cere focused her guard against Trilla

“I don't want to hurt either of you. You don't have to do this Trilla...It’s not too lat-“

“ **IT'S TOO LATE CERE!** ” The Second Sister screamed back at her adamantly. 

Cere knew the only way out of this was with one of them dead.

“Then I will do what I must.” Cere took a deep breath and willed herself to stop holding back against her former apprentice. 

She had lost everything now and had nothing left to fear, this fueled the light inside her.

The Second Sister unleashed a torrent of dark side fueled attacks against the Jedi Master.

Cere now blocked each one of Trilla’s strikes with more accuracy and began to counter with deadly intent.

The Jedi Master narrowly missed the Inquisitor’s torso with her saber which elicited a gasp from The Second Sister.

Trilla was now on the defensive and being forced back.

Cere’s body moved like a machine, calling on the force to guide her. She didn't want to do this, but she _had_ to.

In the end it would be a mercy to save them from serving the Empire any further, to save others from what they had become.

But that didn't stop it from hurting, Cere had to do the unthinkable, an act no Jedi Master ever wants to consider.

She had to kill her fallen Padwan.

Cere’s unyielding and systematic assault on Trilla’s defences finally paid off and forced her off balance, leaving the Second Sister open to a killing blow.

It seemed to happen in slow motion. 

Cere’s sabre caught Trilla’s crimson blade midswing with such force, it was flung away from her hands.

The Second Sister’s eyes widened in shock at her own fatal miscalculation.

“Trilla...It’s over”. Tears flowed down her face while she brought her saber down, grieving for the girl she once knew. 

The Inquisitor’s face was contorted with defiant rage. 

Cere suddenly felt her blade stop abruptly as the force around her suddenly exploded with a presence of pure fury. 

Trilla watched mouth agape as Cal stood between her former Master and herself.

Her fellow Inquisitor was exhibiting power Trilla had never seen her use before.

The Third Sister’s eyes were glowing a radiant orange.

“NOTHING IS EVER TRULY OVER!” Cal screamed. Her blade only stopping the Jedi’s killing blow by mere seconds.

Cere tried to use push again only to be met by Cal’s own opposing force.

“ **You really are a betrayer.** ” The Third Sister said cold heartedly as she brutally kicked Cere backwards and overpowered her force energy.

Cere tumbled to the ground hard.

Cal gave a backwards look to her partner who was still processing what had happened.

A devilish smirk crept onto her face.

“Are you coming Second? or are you going to let me have all the fun?”

Trilla quickly recovered her lightsaber and stood next to her ally, lightly nudging her affectionately.

“Of course not! We both have our pride.” 

The two Inquisitor’s descended on the Jedi.

This time far more focused and merciless than before.

Cal and Trilla coordinated to create a perfect defence between the two of them, throwing off Cere’s attacks and slowly eroding her defence.

Cere didn't have the will anymore. It took nearly all of her willpower to even attempt that killing strike, she couldn't face it again. She couldn't kill her.

She made peace with her situation and leaped back from the two darksiders, discarding her saber.

“You should do it.” Third offered Second, her irises returned to their usual colours as she stared into the other Inquisitor's eyes.

Cere noticed something about Trilla. The way her eyes would light up with Cal. 

The subtle change in her voice when she spoke to her. It all reminded Cere of her former Padawan as she once was, before the dark times. 

It made her smile. At least the two of them had a small fragment of light in each other to hold onto.

“No...we do this together.” Trilla decided as the two of them gripped Trilla’s lightsaber hand in hand and moved as one.

Cere spoke her final words to Trilla and Cal through the force before the lightsaber made its mark.

**_“Look after each other.”_ **

  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Together

With Cere finally dealt with, the mission was a success.

The duo completed their debriefing from the Grand Inquisitor via holo-vid.

They were instructed to return to Nur and make use of downtime before their next mission.

Exhausted from the fatal duel with their former Master, the two Inquisitors soon passed out during the shuttle ride back.

A Stormtrooper observed the Third Sister gently leaning against the Second Sister in slumber.

The higher ranking Inquisitor’s arm was protectively draped around their partner.

“Do you think we should wake them at any point?” he asked his fellow Trooper nervously.

“Not if you want to live.” The other Trooper remarked quickly before folding their arms and leaning their head back. “It’s a long ride back rookie.”

The two Inquisitors were alone with their wandering thoughts.

Trilla felt like she could finally breathe, having destroyed the last remnant of her former identity and satisfying her revenge in one fell swoop.

But one thing still kept replaying in her mind. That moment when Cal saved her from certain death. 

It had shook her, not necessarily in a bad way. 

Trilla just didn't know how to process it.

It had been a long time since anyone stood by her side, since she trusted anyone, let alone loved anyone. She couldn't quite believe it.

Kestis was precious to her, that girl made her heart beat faster.

She couldn't wait to get her back to her quarters and show her...

Cal meanwhile had proven herself, post-debrief she was granted her full Inquisitor rank with all the privileges and responsibilities that held.

No longer a Jedi prisoner, but a fully reconditioned and loyal Inquisitor of the Empire.

It was unexpected how comfortable she felt with all of it in the end.

It was inevitable after all.

Ninth Sister was right all along, she thought, remembering their fight on Kashyyyk. 

“You can't stop the Empire!”

The power the darkside had given her was all-consuming, it excited her; she wanted more.

Her former self would have been horrified at such an outcome.

Everything became so much easier when she gave into Trilla, letting the Second Sister mould her into what she wanted. 

Of all the things she thought could tempt her to the darkside, she never thought it would be love.

Ever since Bracca, those scared confused feelings she felt the first time she saw Trilla, had blossomed into something stronger that had flared stronger with every encounter the two of them had.

Trilla had figured it out quicker than Cal had, it made the redhead’s eventual confession all the more fun to coax out until the time when she finally fell into her arms.

Maybe it was cowardly and selfish but Cal didn't care about that anymore, she had stopped fighting from the first moment Trilla kissed her and she surrendered to her emotions.

The Cal Kestis that was once there had all but disappeared, in her place was the Third Sister.

She had spent so many years hiding and living in fear. It took her some time to process that she was longer needed to suppress her abilities. 

For the first time in years she felt at ease, she was no longer the hunted, she was the hunter.

After some time the two of them finally arrived back at the Fortress Inquisitorius, tired but content.

The sight of it and the dark energy it exudes it would have unsettled any jedi.

But now darksiders themselves, the pair felt nothing except the comfort of home, the shadowy energies of the dark side snaking into their souls like a blissful narcotic.

Cal had heard how the dark side was addicting, but she didn't expect it to be quite so literal.

“Oh it feels good to be back.” Trilla commented as they made their way through the Fortress.

The pair retired to Trilla’s quarters. Both Inquisitors were grateful for the comfort and relaxed in each other’s company

Cal was half asleep in the Second Sister’s arms

“You saved my life Cal.” Trilla said quietly

The redhead tilted her head up to meet her gaze.

“I had to.” Cal replied

“You didn't...that's the point. You chose me...” Trilla said shakily in return, insecurity bleeding from her voice.

“Of course I chose you, I love you. I stopped wanting to escape the moment you kissed me.” Cal explained as she cuddled a little tighter into Trilla. 

“ **I’ll always choose you.** ” Cal reinforced achingly at the suggestion otherwise.

“Trilla...you are my everything. Only you could have turned me. Anyone else would still be dealing with an annoying little Jedi by this point” Cal reassured her partner. 

“You're still cute even when you're being an annoying little Jedi.” The Second Sister beamed.

“I don't think that nickname is very accurate anymore!” Cal joked.

The Second Sister smiled with joy

“Cal Kestis, the one Padawan I was able to save…”

“I think the dark side equivalent of Padawan is Acolyte.” Cal added

“Not as adorable though…” Trilla grumbled.

The two Inquisitors began to touch each other affectionately, both of them falling into each other.

Soon enough their touches became more frantic and wanting.

“Fuck me!” Cal begged.

“Oh i will…” Trilla purred as she reached into a drawer and pulled out a strap-on.

“Is that?-” Cal asked nervously.

Trilla finished putting it on.

“I am going to **fuck you** Kestis.” Trilla’s burned with the dark side, full of desire.

Her mind reached out through the force into Cal’s.

Cal felt her willpower collapse under Trilla as she invaded her mind. She gasped.

_“Submit. Apprentice.”_

“Yes...Second Sister.” Cal mewled in a dizzyingly happy way, her own eyes glowing too.

She loved surrendering all control to her.

 _“Good girl.”_ Trilla purred.

The Inquisitor gently opened Cal’s legs, the strap teasing her entrance.

“ready?”

Cal whined in anticipation. 

The Second Sister answered her pleas and entered her.

“Oh... **fuck**!” The Third Sister squealed.

Trilla grinned as she began to thrust slowly into her sub.

She loved how Cal yearned for her control and protection.

Cal moaned with each passing motion inside of her while the climax slowly climbed within her.

Then she gripped Trilla’s wrist.

Trilla froze for a moment as Cal’s psychometry shared their sensations and feelings.

“Cal…” Trilla was mesmerized as she felt her own movements inside Cal and realised what was happening.

The two of them had become one in the force, feeling everything the other did.

Trilla fought hard to maintain her composure while experiencing the same pleasure that Cal was. 

“Second Sister, Make me yours.” Third Sister pleaded in submissive bliss.

Cal bucked as Trilla pounded the redhead.

A flurry of rising pleasure and ecstasy washed over both of them.

It consumed them both in an unrelenting wave of desire.

The two Inquisitors climbed to collective orgasm, the pair came apart in each other’s grasp.

Trilla moaned with pure delight, finally overwhelmed from the shared sensation.

“Oh Cal!” She yelled out in enjoyment as she felt the edge approach.

“Trilla...i'm gonna-“ Cal’s words were cut off by her own cry of pleasure.

Their screams could be heard past the heavy doors in the halls of the Inquisitor dorms. Neither cared.

Declarations of love were repeated to one another.

They were together. Each was the other’s safe haven. They were Soulmates, their new force bond was proof of that. 

Trilla and Cal were bound together in a beautiful melding through the dark side of the force. 

All of their pain and suffering was banished while they were entwined in each others souls.

They had finally found one another.

 **It was** **perfect**.

  
  
  
  



End file.
